Castle Siege
(placeholder for now, until better information comes along) when traveling between cities and you come upon a foe. You can retreat and then move forward and about 75% of the time there will be no other foe until further down the road. just rinse repeat for mana pot free traveling. While traveling you will receive stone and wood, along with summon charms, arena tickets and mana/stam bar refreshes. The stone is used to level up walls when your guild claims a castle. The wood is to level up the gates when your guild claims a castle. you use gold to level up walls, gates and troop reinforcements. when you level up they have more Hit Points and Attack Points. The object is to lay siege to the other two kingdom's castle and claim them for your kingdom. As of right now, it looks like your guild can only "claim" one castle as occupied, but I'm not 100% sure about that. You have 4 different fight options when fighting a wall/gate just as you would when fighting in Ragnall's Cove raid bosses. Every 5 minutes if the Troops are active they will refill the gate/wall's Hit points. once you break open a wall or the gate, you then fight against player decks if there are any garrisoned there. You will have to fight each deck (ie if 10 are garrionsed there, then that is 10 fights) before you can fight the lord of the castle. Majestic posted images at the beginning of this thread with what a Lord fight looks like. Overall object is to control the most castles at the end of the 3 Day period that castle siege is active. How to get PVP points. *Fight player decks when traveling *Fight walls, gates and troops *Fight player decks in castles *Fight the Lord of the Castle translated by Google translator from Russian 100% do not own the information, tell what happens to me. So, first things first. Go to the map of the siege, see castles, tell us what we are and what to do fractions. If not told, you can view it by clicking on the icon faction in the upper left. Further, the map scattered locks, they will factions, pressing the lock (if he captured the guild) to see who it belongs to. What to do? Gaining Points PVP. What do you need and what it is? They want to end the siege receive prizes. They are painted in the news. To make them, you need to beat. Options: first - walk between locks, spend energy on step 2, we obtain the stone, wood, energy and mana in a random order. Sometimes we are under attack. If you press the retreat, then return to step back if lost - staying in the same place, well, if won, then got 3 to 5 points PVP and go further. By the way, the mana cost is incredibly low, which determines not know, maybe from nothing)) I have to fight out 2 mana (170 mana deck). Cheapest way to fill the glasses with a slight flow of mana. The second option - to attack the castle. Looking castle with crossed swords over it (the lock will be someone else's faction), and go to him. Friendly divided into three stages: 1. Walls 2. Guardian 3. Lord The whole process is given 45 minutes. Breaking the wall or gate - it spent mana. Four variants of the attack, as in the roads (only the names of others). Stats just can not say, depends on their level, but the attack on the forehead wall level 1 about 50k (possibly mistaken). PVP points for victory depends on the type of attack, the forehead seems to give 10 points. Broken wall or gate - we get to watch. Sentinel is the real players who sit in the castle. Need to attack mana on one hit the deck. After this, the mana restored, and in principle is not wasted. Smashed custody - went to the lord. He has 28 Mullion life stats like Ossiona. You can beat once in the forehead. Lord killed - claims to start locking - the first guild, which will drop from 10 players get the lock. Rejoice, drinking champagne. Put in a garrison troops. They have an hour to pump the walls and gates. To download them you need gold, stones and wood. The amount depends on the level to which pumped. What gives this? Health and attack the walls and gates will be higher, ie, longer hitters will try to break them. After an hour of recovery, a period of siege. Lasts 45 minutes, during this time should come running and wait for the enemies attack. Next another attack on the castle. That is, if you took it, it will beat you. If not able, then Storm again. And so the circle. © 入扣凵l/l中巳尸 (HellOfCamelot on Griflet 38) Category:Needs update